1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an electric stapler.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A conventional electric stapler of this kind consists, for example, of a main frame, a staple container serving also as a paper holder and provided on the main frame so that the staple container can be vertically moved, a lift arm provided pivotably at an upper portion of the staple container, a staple pushing blade at a front end portion of the lift arm and used to force out the foremost staple in the staple container into a staple bending groove thereunder, an electric motor provided on the lift frame, and a driving mechanism on the lift arm and operatively connected to the electric motor to be driven thereby.
The lift arm is turned by the driving mechanism driven by the electric motor, to turn the front end portion of the staple container in the downward direction by the staple pushing blade provided at the front end portion of the lift arm and hold the paper by the front end portion of the staple container. The staple pushing blade is further lowered to force out a staple thereby.
However, in the stapler of this construction, the extrusion of staples is done successively in a stepped manner by a mechanical means which is operated in a stepped manner. Therefore, it takes a little time to insert a piece of paper into a stitching zone and drive a staple thereinto and thereby complete a stitching operation. In addition, the stapler has a large number of parts, a complicated construction and large dimensions. It takes much labor to assemble the stapler, and the total manufacturing cost becomes high.